There's a Note Taped to Your Back
by Verchirg
Summary: Mattie's enjoyed his quiet high-school life up until the point in time when he began to recieve notes from an anonymous source. Oh goodie, looks like Mattie might have a stalker. PruxCan. Fluffy. c:
1. Chapter 0: Arriving Home

"Mm?" He took a momentary pause from unlocking the front door and stared at the yellow sticky-note stuck to his door. The blond adjusted his glasses and blinked, trying to shake off any hallucinations that might have followed him home from school. When the note remained, still greeting his blue eyes with its blinding neon color, Matthew plucked it off the door and began to read it.

The handwriting was smooth and round, making it easy to read. The 'i' even had a little heart over it instead of the usual dot.

'Nice weather we're having, huh?'

Matthew blinked. Was that all? He flipped it over and found the other side blank, leaving him confused. Figuring it was some sort of prank played by his brother; Matthew crumpled up the sticky note and prepared to toss it in the wind, ready to erase its memory from mind. In the last millisecond that it remained in his hand, Matthew shoved it in his slack's pocket and unlocked the door. Obviously, Matthew didn't want to litter like a naughty person would.

"I'm home!" He yelled, which really wasn't all that loud at all. "Alfred, are you here?" Matthew dumped his backpack next to the wall and removed his shoes. So far, the house was quiet. "Alfred?" Again, no answer.

_Maybe he's out with his friends?_ Matthew shrugged and slid his way to the kitchen, using his socks on tile like skates on ice. His brother, Alfred, was quite the social butterfly as far as Matthew could tell. He was always walking around with a buddy at school, whether that 'buddy' seemed to appreciate Alfred's company or not. Matthew tugged at his tie, trying to get it to loosen its unforgiving grip around his neck. While Alfred might love to flit from person to person making friends, Matthew preferred a bit of a quieter high school life. People made him nervous. Not enough to get a full-blown panic attack, but enough to be completely tongue-tied around anyone outside of his very tiny friends circle. And besides, most people weren't aware of his existence anyway.

Just as Matthew began turned the corner to the kitchen, he felt something stiff slam into his legs, sending him tripping towards the ground. Right before his face hit certain death, Matthew felt strong arms wrap around his torso and pull him up.

"Saved ya', didn't I?" Alfred, Matthew's all-too-famous brother, popped up in front of him. If anything, Alfred looked exactly like Matthew, save the absence of the part in the middle of the forehead and a curl. Their shade of hair was also a little different, as was there eyes, but only slightly if at all.

"Yes, Alfred, you did." Matthew murmured, doing his best to maintain eye contact. He suspected that Alfred had been the one to trip him just so he could have the glory of saving Matthew from a faceplant, but that was just a suspicion.

"Yeah, so that makes me a hero, right, Mattie?" Alfred grinned, showing off those pearly-whites of his. It was a surprise that the flamboyant teen, who had dressed himself in a T-shirt in the most annoying shade of orange and ridiculously ancient-looking jeans, could hear Matthew at all. The youth's voice was so soft it was barely audible above the hum of household electronics.

"Uh-huh. You're a hero." Matthew smiled.

"Faaaantastic!" Alfred sang, skipping off into the kitchen. In a moment, he was rummaging through the pantry and pulled out a bag of Lays. Then, he dived onto the couch, located just a few feet from the dinner table, and flipped on the TV. All "Mattie" could do was smile at his brother's behavior. It did get a little annoying, but it was something he'd learned to put up with. Ever since the incident a year or so ago when Alfred had saved a Freshman from falling down the stairs he'd become more famous around school than he already was. In fact, people even began to call him a 'hero' and make up legends about him. All of their gossiping went to his head or something, because Alfred quickly became obsessed with the idea. He often preformed feats saving others from injury, mostly around home and on Mattie, just to show off his heroic skills.

"Hey, Alfred?" Matthew called, opening up an instant ramen cup.

"Urhm?" The noise of 'Courage the Cowardly Dog' and the crunch of chips blurred Alfred's voice.

"Did you or someone leave a note on the door?"

"No." Or, at least, that's what it sounded like.

"'Kay. Nevermind." Matthew didn't bother asking about it anymore; Alfred probably wouldn't answer. Instead, he busied himself with boiling water for his Ramen, then settling down alongside Alfred to watch TV.

Average life, Average life. Oh, how it was going to change.

**A/N – Hey you guys. How are we today? **

**This is more of a test-run chapter than anything else. Seeing that I'm still young, I wanted to see if my writing skills are good enough to survive in the wide-world of fanfictions. Net. I'm not one to beg for reviews, but it would help to know if this should actually be continued. Sugar-coated reviews are not necessary. c:**

**Bye-bye. Thanks for sparing time to read this. See you again next time?**


	2. Chapter 1: Getting Suspicious

Sometime later, Matthew had immersed himself in his homework, unlike his brother, who was probably still staring mindlessly at the TV. As of today, he only had Math to work on. Matthew usually was able to get most of his other homework out of the way at school, so there was an explanation for the lack of piles of papers surrounding Matthew as he worked.

As the sun went down in the oh-so-far-off distance, the light in the room began to dim. Matthew, being the cool person he is, had parted his blinds so that he could use the sunlight to see instead of that costly thing called electricity. But, the light was fading, and soon weirdoes would be out and about. Sighing about having to get up and break his steady work rhythm, Matthew stood up and made his way over to the window, located to the right of his desk. Matthew had to climb over his bed to get to the window, by the way, so his pants got all wrinkled around the knees, making Matthew uncomfortable enough to have to glance down and straighten his pants before looking out the window.

And then a shiver went down his spine, just like in the horror movies.

For a moment, just a teensy-weensy moment, Matthew could have sworn he felt eyes on him. And not the kind of eyes that just glance over you like you're a dust speck. No, no, this gaze had been full of purpose; purpose intended for Matthew.

Immediately, Matthew brought his face to the glass and searched for the owner of the gaze. All he could see, however, was his backyard fence shaking nonchalantly in the wind and the light from his neighbor's window flickering. Just to be sure, Matthew examined the yard and beyond completely. Nothing was hidden in the grass, as far as he could tell, and there was no one up in the oak tree over in his neighbor's yard.

"This is really creepy…" Matthew whined. He shut the blinds in a rush and went back to his homework, which was now visible under the light of the lamp Matthew had turned on. Throughout the time he continued to work, Matthew kept getting the goosebump feeling he'd gotten earlier, despite the blinds being closed. It made it impossible to concentrate, and, finally, Matthew gave up.

"I can't take this anymore! I'm going to bed!" He shouted to no one in particular. Kumajirou, a stuffed-bear seated on Matthew's desk, stared at Matthew with an agreeing gaze. He didn't like this either. Being born (made) and raised in the quiet toy store of Learning Express, he didn't enjoy all this excitement at all.

Matthew shoved his binder and whatnot into his backpack, which happened to be lying under his desk alongside Matthew's trashcan. As he rose up, Matthew head-butted his desk, causing his home-made pencil holder and lamp to shudder and fall over. Pencils tumbled out and all over the wooden desk, making their annoying clattering sounds. One even rolled off the desk and stabbed Matthew in the neck.

"Eep!" Again, Matthew's head found its way to the desk. This time Matthew was sure he heard something break.

"Mattie, Mattie! What's going on in here?" The door, located behind Matthew's desk, popped open, and Alfred's cheery face appeared.

"O-oh! Nothing, I just bumped my head!" Matthew replied, tears in his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck, which stung like crazy now and softly moaned about his aching skull.

"Oh, really? That's all?"

"Yes, that's all!" Matthew said, now slightly annoyed. Although he loved his brother and all, his loud voice was really making his head throb.

"Ah, dang! For a moment there, I thought you had a girl or something in here! I mean, with all that banging and stuff…"

Matthew flushed, being very sensitive to any matters involving people, not just girls. "Don't be silly!" Matthew shot a glare at his brother. That's when he noticed the fancy getup his brother happened to be wearing. Fancy, that is, if you count a plaid shirt and slightly darker jeans fancy.

"Arthur, are you going somewhere? It's kind of late right now, isn't it?" The clock on Matthew's desk showed the digits '6:23' P.M.

"Yeah, I'm going somewhere. I'm a busy man, Mattie. You, of all people, should know that!"

"But where? Mom and Dad said no more late night adventures for you!" Matthew didn't even want to begin to remember Alfred's last 'late night adventure'.

"Don't worry, don't worry! I'll be back before they get home, I swear. And, even if they do get back before me, you'll cover for me, right?"

"But-!"

The doorbell rang, and Alfred vanished. "ThanksMattie,gottago,bye!"

Matthew stared, dumbfounded, at the spot where Alfred's head had once been. Where on earth was his brother going? Now that Matthew had a moment to consider it, Alfred had been going out a lot these days. Matthew had no idea where he'd been going; Alfred wouldn't tell him.

"_Maybe he got a girlfriend or something…"_

"Gah, whatever!" His brother's business was his own, and this was no time to be snooping around in it.

Matthew fixed up his desk quickly (Nothing had broken; his paper holder had just tipped over), and, after doing all those pre-beddybye things, flipped the light switch off and went to bed.

Many hours later, the door slammed shut and the angry voices of adults could be heard scolding a fancy-looking young man.

The morning went by quickly, as usual. Matthew woke up to the sounds of his alarm clock, seated right beside his maple leaf-themed bed on a stool and, as he brushed his teeth in the connector bathroom, was soon startled by the loud and proud ballads of American Rockstars coming from behind the closed door leading into Alfred's room. Minutes later, a very groggy looking Alfred with a rat's nest for hair pushed the door open with unnecessary and began to brush his teeth beside his brother without a word. Matthew didn't bother with the good-mornings; Alfred would never reply.

Matthew came back to his room after his daily bathroom routine and dressed. Out the door of his room, he went once dressed, and down the stairs he walked , occasionally slipping on the carpet surface, which Matthew never had a good grip on with his bare feet. He landed in the kitchen, where the simple breakfast of a microwavable pancake and cereal awaited him. There was even milk and a bottle of maple syrup near his plate. In the distance, Matthew could hear a car engine start and the garage door open.

"_Bye, Mom." _ Matthew thought instinctively.

As Matthew calmly chewed through his breakfast, Alfred slid down the stair rails and fell into his seat, where he proceeded to wolf down his breakfast of eggs and toast. After chugging the glass of water, Alfred stood up and went back up the stairs to dress. Why he didn't do so before he came all the way downstairs to eat breakfast was a mystery to Matthew.

About ten minutes later, Matthew was out the door, looking refreshed and renewed. If anyone happened to be watching and/or following him right now, they'd be blinded by his morning superiority. In fact, the whole morning scene Matthew was now walking into now looked perfect. Matthew, trotting across the sidewalk, which cut straight through his lawn of green, green grass. His classical, white house posing valiantly in the sunlight. And the gate, which had no peeling paint or chipped wood, lined up against the rows of carnations. The birds sang and the clouds were fluffy. It was the perfect movie scene, in fact. Matthew even began to whistle a song as he walked to school.

A few moments later, Alfred barged out of the house and tore down the streets like a madman.  
"Don't leave without meeee!"

Once Alfred had reached Matthew, the two could be compared and turned out to be opposites in terms of fashion. Matthew was dressed in a simple T-shirt with a logo on the front (and back) and tan corduroys. His bag, which was the classic leather messenger bag, bobbed along at his side. Alfred had thrown on a navy-zip-up hoodie, even though it was a warm, sunny day, and jeans ripped at the ankles. Even their shoes were different; Matthew's beat-up sneakers versus Alfred's torn-up, untied one-stars.

Ah, brotherly differences.

**A/N** First official chapter up. c:

Thank you so much for all the reviews and such. I've had a rough week getting back into school, and everyone's reviews and such really cheered me up. Many thanks to those who posted helpful comments; I hope I met expectations.

I take a while to update things or respond to messages, so I apologize if I don't reply to any messages sent right away. I really hope that I can continue this fanfiction without making people wait forever for chapters, because no one likes to wait. :c

I know this chapter is pretty boring; I really wanted to get Matthew and Alfie to school. I just felt like it was getting to be too long, so I cut it off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat, at least. Please tune in again next time! c:

EDIT: How did I not notice. How did I not notice. I switched Alfred's name to 'Arthur' multiple times by mistake. I'm so sorry for the confusion; it should be fixed now. :c


End file.
